For The Sake Of Some Hot Water
by hevaann
Summary: Dean interupts Sam in the shower. Yes this is slash. Yes this is cliche, and yes, I love it :D Mean!Sam, Bottom!Dean


**Set During: (Season 4)**

_If you generally like my usual style of writing – insinuating the sex without actually detailing it – then you should go back to the happy safe browsing page... _

_WARNING: This is therefore one of my plot-less, pure smut stories_

It had been a long day. Both brothers were dripping with blood, the majority of which was not their own, and shivering to the bone from the wet storm that had struck mid-fight.

They tumbled into the motel room, Dean beginning to throw his wet clothes off and onto the floor, whereas Sam just headed straight for the bathroom.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled as the door was shut in his face. He wrapped his arms around himself and jumped up and down on the spot.

Wincing as he pulled his shirt down over a fresh wound, Sam soon stripped and stepped into the hot stream of the shower, resting his forehead against the tiles and watching as the blood twirled down the plughole. His muscles were aching and his head was still pumping with post-battle adrenaline.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt a sudden draft in his nether regions as the shower curtain was tugged open unceremoniously.

"Dude!" Sam yelled, annoyed as Dean stepped under the water with him. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, in no way lowering his tone or volume as he was very aware that they had nothing but skin covering the two of them.

"You're as bad as a girl Sammy; if I waited for you all the hot water would be gone. Shit, I don't know anyone who takes as long in a bathroom as you do."

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam yelled, thrusting his brother back against the tiles with his arm bent at Dean's neck. "I'm not a fucking baby!"

"Jesus!" Dean said, trying to twist his neck out of Sam's grasp with no joy. "Worked up much?"

Sam threw him hard against the wall again, this time holding him in place with the strength of his entire body. Dean looped his hands out from where they were trapped between him and the wall and reached forward to push Sam away.

The water was running hot and fast, treating them as a single entity as it failed to slither through between their closely pressed bodies.

Dean was thoroughly fed up of being smaller than Sam, especially when he couldn't even push his away in a slippery shower. Instead he gave up and twisted one of Sam's nipples in his fingers, pinching. Hard.

Sam removed his arm from Dean's neck to throw him a punch. Dean ducked causing Sam to break a tile on the wall; wincing as his knuckles pooled blood, dripping into the tray on the floor.

"Oh Sammy." Sighed Dean, trying to grasp the hand and assess the damage, but Sam pulled it sharply away, specks of blood landing on Dean's cheek in the process.

Without thinking, Sam slammed Dean back against the tiles and grabbing his brother's head, and fuelled with something other than just anger hissed, "I told you not to call me Sammy!" before ducking his head and licking the blood from Dean's wet skin.

Dean tried to wriggle out of Sam's grasp, but was becoming very aware that something hot and hard was pressing firmly against his lower stomach. He looked up, staring Sam in the eyes and raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Without breaking the stare, Sam quickly reached down to Dean's thighs and hoisted him abruptly up the wall, the wet skin smacking together as he forced his brother's legs around his waist pinning him completely between himself and the tiles.

It was a game. It had to be. So Dean didn't say anything, just held Sam's steady gaze waiting for his brother to throw him off with a laugh; waiting for the joke.

Sam slipped one of his wet hands down past Dean's hips, around his ass and slipped a finger teasingly between the crack.

Dean tried not to react. Not to close his eyes or throw him off. As Sam lifted him higher, spreading him further, Dean had to stop himself from screaming.

Sam wouldn't. Sam did.

Still staring menacingly into Dean's eyes, he slid his wet finger into Dean's entrance. Dean tried not to even blink. Sam scowled as he pressed Dean hard against the tiles, pushing his finger up as far as it would go.

Worried he would fall and hurt himself, Dean gripped Sam's shoulders, never leaving his eyes. The water streamed through Sam's hair and down his cheek bones. Dean fought the urge to turn away in disgust, but he knew that somewhere between them his anatomy was betraying his logic.

Sam, non-too-gently, forced in another finger causing Dean to dig his nails into his little brother's shoulders, while biting down hard on his tongue. With the addition of a third finger he automatically fluttered closed his eyes before snapping them back open.

Sam carefully removed his hand, repositioning Dean slightly on his hips before lowering his brother down on his swollen cock.

Dean fell forward and bit down hard on Sam's shoulder, an unwarranted sound emerging from the depths of his throat. It fucking hurt. His brother had slammed him against the wall and filled his backside with his giant cock. Of course it was going to fucking hurt he thought somewhat incoherently as Sam slowly continued to lower him.

Dean bit down so hard he drew blood. Suddenly Sam lifted him back up again, almost completely pulling out before thrusting Dean back down, the end of Sam's cock pressing against his prostate. Dean felt as Sam began to move inside him, the hot searing pain almost bringing him to forbidden ecstasy.

Dean titled his head and bit down hard on Sam's neck, scratching his nails hard across the other man's back as he did so. Then he tugged hard at Sam's earlobe with his teeth, being pulled immediately away as he was lifted again.

This time he found Sam's mouth as he was dragged down again around Sam, biting at the soft skin of his brother's lips, grabbing at handfuls of his long wet hair and pulling it hard as he easily raked his fingers through it; running his nails across the scalp.

Sam was moving faster now, his eyes closed as he leant into Dean, snaking one hand down to explore in-between his big brother's thighs. Dean jumped as Sam touched him, feather light – a complete comparison to the accompanying fucking. He rubbed Dean in time with his desperate thrusts, causing his big brother to shake and then freeze as he came into Sam's hand and abdomen. Sam wasn't far behind, grunting hard against Dean as he ran his teeth up his wet neck.

Gently he shifted to remove himself from the other man, but Dean didn't unwrap his legs; instead just leaning back against the tiles, his eyes closed.

Carefully, Sam moved to hold Dean more comfortably; beginning to trail kisses along his brother's collarbone and jaw, breathing into his neck.

"Dean?" He murmured into the flesh.

"Um?"

"The water's gone cold."

Dean smirked as he ran his fingers through the other's hair. "I hadn't noticed...Sammy."


End file.
